


36070 ft

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: Oikawa's drowning. There's rope wrapped around his body artfully in a display of shame, honesty, and desire. He's being dragged down by two ton cinderblocks of self-pity and guilt, making sure he sees the surface yet has no way to reach it.





	36070 ft

**Author's Note:**

> oikage week is this week and I'm so busy.....damn college...damn myself for picking to double major....anyways I'm late...so late..i hop you guys enjoy this. was going to add more ocean shit but yeah I'm too busy to make this longer ugh

_“I never know how much of what I say is true.” – Midle_

* * *

 

Oikawa's drowning. There's rope wrapped around his body artfully in a display of shame, honesty, and desire. He's being dragged down by two ton cinderblocks of self-pity and guilt, making sure he sees the surface yet has no way to reach it.

He's been dropped in the middle of the Marina Trench, left for dead, lungs aching, heart thumping wildly, body ferociously fighting this feeling of inevitable doom.

"I won’t let you run away."

There's a light in the dark but he doesn't _want_ this light. He can't possibly fathom the future that will occur if he were to take hold of this chance. He _wants_ to know but he doesn't want to take the risk.  

“Not anymore.” 

Kageyama’s forcing him into a corner and Oikawa _knows_ that he’s reached the end. That he can’t prolong this any longer. 

"You're surprisingly cruel, aren't you?" Oikawa mumbled, looking around the small, dingy cafe. How ironic, they're going to end this exactly where they started it. "What do you want from me?" 

"I already told you," Kageyama said, eyes narrowing in defiance at Oikawa's aloof stare. "I want you." 

Oikawa sighed loudly, wishing that he had bought something to drink. It would have given him something to do instead of simply avoiding the topic and Kageyama's stare.

He prolonged the conversation, staring out the window and watched as families pass by while the night got darker and colder. 

"Why me?" Oikawa asked, bringing his hands out of his pockets and onto the table, folding them together in an act of controlled calm.

He restrained a laugh from leaving his thinly pressed lips at the way Kageyama stared at his hands longingly. Maybe Oikawa's the cruel one. He's the one who wanted Kageyama all for his self without giving anything in return. 

"I don't understand what you're asking," Kageyama replied, finally looking away and down at his cup of tea and half eaten blueberry muffin. "Do you want me to list the reasons why? Will that take us anywhere?"

When did Kageyama become so forward Oikawa thought, laughing humorlessly at the younger setter's tired expression.

Was this it? Is this his breaking point? Oikawa had to hand it to Kageyama for sticking with him for as long as he did, for putting up with his selfish demands and unreasonable requests.

Oikawa tried to be jagged and sharp. He always kept his real emotions in check behind a mask of faux cheer and biting remarks but whenever he dropped that act, Kageyama never seemed surprised at the ugly emotions Oikawa showed. Kageyama's a steady stream washing over him until he realized that under the constant pressure, he turned dull.

He never considered himself a coward nor did he ever shy away from his real feelings, but Kageyama's a raging river that pushed him out to sea and now he's drowning.

Oikawa opened his mouth closing it when he realized he had nothing to say. It's too warm in this cafe and Kageyama's eyes are burning too bright and Oikawa is suffocating. 

He got up from the table and grabbed Kageyama's arm, tugging him from his seat and leaving the store, cheeks hurting from the instant chill of the winter air.

"What's wrong? Oikawa-san? What happened?"

He can hear the concerned questions from his kouhai and he can imagine the scrunched face that's probably growing each second with worry but he can't stop running and he can't stop wanting to laugh and cry and yell at the fact that even after all this time, Kageyama could still worry about him. 

Kageyama yanked his arm from Oikawa's grip, huffing as he bended over, hands grasping a handrail tightly and Oikawa looked around, noticing that they're on a bridge over a river.

"I'm sorry."

Kageyama's head snapped up, eyes widening as gasps leave his mouth. He leaned against the handrail, taking pressure off his right leg.

"God, I never thought I'd get the chance to say this to you," Oikawa admitted, closing the distance very slowly. "I...I was wrong. I know it. You know it, shit everyone who fucking knows us knows it. I should have came back." 

Yes you should have Kageyama's eyes read but Oikawa's thankful that he doesn't say them out loud. 

"Oikawa-san," Kageyama said slowly, breaths coming out more controlled. "You left five months ago, please don't act like you'd have never seen me again."

"It felt like it," Oikawa scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I could have if I felt like it, but you came for me.”

Kageyama took a step forward and Oikawa wanted to take a step back but he stood still, waiting and watching, always watching. He inhaled sharply at Kageyama’s hand coming up to caress his cheek, fingers lightly brushing down his jaw and around his neck, where he put pressure to bring Oikawa’s face down.

Oikawa closed his eyes knowing what was coming but that didn't stop him from being nervous as their lips met.

Ah, he’s missed this. He missed Kageyama. He missed the smell of Kageyama’s cheap shampoo, he missed the taste of Kageyama’s cherry chap stick, he missed the view of Kageyama’s blissed out face after a sweet kiss, he missed the perpetual presence of Kageyama in his life.

“I won’t let you run away any more,” Kageyama commanded, pulling back to let Oikawa see how serious he was. “I’ll keep chasing you, even if you don't want me to.”

“I never wanted you to chase me,” Oikawa lied, cringing at how obvious he was being. “I just wanted you to be happy.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and tugged Oikawa down again, this time, their kiss longer and rougher as Kageyama bit his lip harshly.

“Stop making me repeat myself Oikawa-san,” Kageyama muttered against his lips, lazily brushing against them. “I want you and that means I want to be happy with you. Don’t leave me.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> so short!!! also the next days will be in the same universe, kind of like interlaced drabbles. i hope you guys liked this super short piece!


End file.
